


Smart Bullets

by feliciahardys



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas!Rhys - Freeform, bandit!vaughn, fiona and sasha are just mentioned, post ep5, rhys is an idiot who cant detect sarcasm. yes im projecting yes its funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feliciahardys/pseuds/feliciahardys
Summary: How Rhys came up with the dumbass idea to name his bullets "Smart Bullets"!





	Smart Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little one shot... if you havent seen the bl3 site then you will not know that atlas has new guns that can track targets without aim, like an aimbot. and theyre called smart bullets. guess who probably came up with THAT dumbass name? i think you can guess! hope this appeals to people egg cited for bl3 as well. again, i dont proof read lots, unless im scared i spelled shit wrong, so sue me if i used improper grammar. sarcasm. ok bye

Rhys leaned back in the chair residing inside his makeshift bedroom. After deciding to take shelter in Helios and run Atlas through his cybernetics, life has been so much better.

After opening the vault, Fiona and Sasha returned to Hollow Point. Loader Bot and Gortys were staying with the Children of Helios as well, living with Rhys and Vaughn in the decaying and debris-ridden remains of the station. Vaughn and Yvette were obviously staying with them, Vaughn wanting to lead the Helios survivors and Yvette not wanting to leave her best friends.

With Rhys being their "savior", the Children of Helios treated Rhys with as much respect as they could muster. Vaughn didn't do the same. He gave the CEO chores upon chores to do each day, defending it by saying everyone else had chores, and he should lift his own weight. 

So every morning at the crack of dawn, Rhys had to go to the center of the base and reach Vaughn, who would assign him his daily chores. Usually it was disposing of skag or rakk remains and scrouging around for food. Rhys didn't see why he had to do the food part, as it looked like there was plenty of drakefruit around, but when he brought this up to Vaughn, he punched him. Hard. So no getting out of that one.

Rhys was staring at his ceiling, sunlight fluttering through the bullet holes in the walls. He guessed it was past dawn now, and Vaughn would be stomping down the hall any second asking him why he wasn't at the base center. Usually it was because Rhys was lazy, but this time it was different.

The Atlas CEO had to come up with a name for Atlas' new bullets. He had designed a plan for them and sent them to one of his many Atlas bases, where they built a prototype and delivered it. This type of bullet would be able to target anything automatically, if you shot the tracker at your target first. It required little aiming skill, so he was sure it would be successful. So far he had only designed pistol rounds, which his workers definitely delivered. 

Holding the bullet in his hand, and wracking his brain trying to figure out a clever name, Rhys heard a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, the door opened, and Vaughn walked in.

"Rhys, why the hell weren't you at-" Vaughn noticed the bullet his friend was holding. "What is that?"

"It's a new Atlas bullet, designed it myself, not to brag or anything." 

Vaughn rolled his eyes and walked over to Rhys, grabbing the bullet from his hand. Turning it over in his palm, Vaughn looked at Rhys like he was in idiot.

"Dude, this is just a regular bullet."

"What, no! This can track anything, as long as you shoot the tracker at your target first!"

"So where's the tracker?"

Rhys had completely forgotten about that, surprisingly. His workers had only made the bullets, not the trackers. Mentally smacking himself, Rhys tried to remain sophisticated in the presence of his best friend.

"Well, they're delivering it, okay?" Rhys tried to sound confident, but just sounded airheaded. Vaughn scoffed in response.

"Sure, okay, have you even thought up a name for this thing yet?" 

Rhys hadn't, in fact, come up with a name for this bullet. This was probably gonna make Atlas famous across all the Borderlands, and he hadn't come up with a name for it yet. Obviously, he wasn't gonna reveal this to Vaughn.

"Yeah, uh- they're called Smart Bullets!" God, that was the worst name ever. He was definitely not naming his bullets that.

"That's actually a good idea, bro," Vaughn responded, sounding vaguely sarcastic, although Rhys didn't notice. "I think it's amazing, frankly."

Although Rhys was skilled in the art of sarcasm himself, he wasn't very good at detecting it, especially when the comment inflated his ego. He really wasn't going to name his bullets Smart Bullets, but with Vaughn's "seal of approval", he was definitely considering it. 

"Yeah, Smart Bullets! Yep, uh-huh, now, can I please focus on analyzing it?" Rhys didn't want Vaughn to leave, in actuality, but he really did need to analyze the thing. Vaughn smirked and nodded, letting himself out the door.

"Have fun with your smart bullets!"

Rhys sat back down, feeling pleased with himself. According to him, he hadn't made a fool of himself in front of Vaughn, and he unintentionally gotten the name down! Now, he could send it off to the the base where it was made, and they could get working on the new Smart Bullets.

Only after the bullets had been patented and officially released did Vaughn tell Rhys his comment was sarcastic.


End file.
